Let the Evil Times Roll
Reincarnation: Let the Evil Times Roll (LTETR) is the seventh game in the series and is the third main game. It is also the longest game in the series. The game was uploaded on Newgrounds in August 2010. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCFORTH Story Madame Reaux, also known as the Voodoo Queen, and her two henchmen escaped from Hell through an unguarded reincarny portal. Luke is mad about this and sends the demon to go fetch the souls. The story ending is somewhat affected by game play. Depending on how well you do, you can either get all the souls, which will make Luke content, or miss one and have him be mad at you. Either way, you definitely catch the last two reincarnies. Walkthrough Hell There will be a cutscene with Luke playing with some voodoo dolls in order to provide exposition. You can skip this scene if you wish. Either way, the gameplay starts with you in Hell. The only portal to the human realm is being blocked by a devil dog. There's a pile of sticks nearby. If you wish, you can click on a stick, then take it from your inventory to try and throw it to the dog. This won't distract him, but it will get you a Newgrounds medal. Grab another stick for your inventory, since the stick will serve a purpose. What you really need to get him is some food. While you are on that screen, click on the tree stump twice to reveal some termites. You can't collect them now, but they will become important later on. Go to the left screen. There will be a demon sleeping. Grab his mug. There will also be a tree with a human hanging from it. If you have the stick, feel free to take a whack at him to get another medal. There are some odd yellow things sticking out from the tree. Click the higher up one once to get an explanation about tree sap. Click the mug before clicking the yellow sack again to collect the sap. Now you have everything you need from this area. Go to the left once more. Click the snake in the tree, since you'll need him in a different area later. On this screen, you'll also see the Grim Reaper. Talk to him to get a mission request and an item. He will make you play a mini-game in which you must click on three locusts quickly. They appear on the screen in random locations, but they are pretty easy to click on if you are fast. If you mess up you can try again, but you need to succeed to continue the game. Once you win, he will hand you some bug poison. Combine it with your mug full of sap. Go back to the first screen you appeared in, then click to the right. There should be some iron posts. To get the sap to stay on the stick, you'll need to mix the sap with something. Click the mug then click the orange flower to get water. Next, combine the stick with the mixture. you now have something to trap the termites on. Go back to the screen with the stump and use the stick on it. While you're here, you can earn another medal by clicking on the demon fetus that's hiding behind the left tree. It was there earlier as well, but it's easier to see without the demon's head blocking the way. Return to the screen with the iron posts. Place the stick in the bush to lure the fetus over. Click the bush to lure out the snake. If you don't see the snake's tail under the bush beforehand, you might not have clicked the snake that appeared on the same screen as the Grim Reaper. There is an iron post without a spike. Click on its ball to render the snake unconscious. Grab the fetus and go back to the screen with the portal. Give the fetus to the dog so you can have access to the portal. First Reincarny After launching through a manhole, you'll end up on the streets of New Orleans. This first area is where you'll find the locusts along with the first reincarny. There are two different medals for the locusts. Either you need to click all fifteen of them or click none at all. If you are trying to click them all, there are usually only two or three onscreen at any given time and they aren't as fast as the ones in Hell, but still pretty quick. To go to the next screen, you need to enter Lucy's Shop. However, you won't be able to move due to the drunken guy who could, at any given moment, turn and catch you. To distract him, click the brick on the flowerpot, then click on the cat. The cat's cries will distract the man so you can enter the shop. Lucy will be walking around. You can't move if she's doing so. To render her unconscious, you need to click on the jukebox when she's under the vase. This will cause the vase to topple over and hit her on the head. If you want a medal, play the jukebox ten times total. This can be done before or after she's unconscious. Grab the scissors in the pink cup. Go upstairs. Grab the small mirror. Open the drawer above the currently open one. Grab the rope that's in there. If you wish, you can also grab the tragedy mask hanging on the wall. Click the open window to exit. Click the balcony on the left to jump to it. Go to the left screen. There will be an open door on the first floor. To get to it, tie the rope to the balcony you're on. Slide down it. There will be a cardboard box with duct tape. Grab the tape and enter the bar. There, you'll meet Stubs, a recovering alcoholic. Because you're evil, you need to drive him to drinking. To do so, combine the tape and the mirror. Then, affix the mirror to the A/C unit by clicking the mirror then clicking the unit. Don't click the switch. Afterwards, click the unit again to turn on the heat. In an attempt to cool down, Stubs will drink. There are two ways to go about this next part. If you want to fail catching the reincarny, just leave and come back. Stubs will walk out with a warning sign and convert Amos, the first henchman. If you want to catch the reincarny, click on the red marker while Stubs is drinking. Leave and come back to watch him walk away with a sign that insults bald people. In either situation, you can earn a medal by watching Stubs down ten drinks before you leave. After you peek in on Stubs again, follow him. Depending on what you chose to do, Amos will either have followed the man to salvation or beat him to a bloody pulp. To kill him, use the scissors on the sign hanging from chains. It will knock him on the head, making fall into the streets to be ran over by a cab. If you chose to catch the reincarny, you might notice there's a bone near Stubs. To earn a medal, click on it and go back to the second floor of Lucy's. Give the bone to the dog. This will make the orange chest accessible. Open it to get some yarn. Combine the yarn and the mask in your inventory to wear the mask. You can't take the mask off once you combine the items, so it's up to you if you want to do this or not. It doesn't affect gameplay in anyway, so there's no harm to it. After you get the mask, go back to where Amos killed Stubs and click the iron gate to move to the next area. Last Reincarnies This part is less involved. You'll find yourself stuck in a room. There is a door, but it is locked. To get out, you need to click on the window with the crack in it. The demon will say that he could fit through it, but it would need to be open. To get it open, pick up the small stone. Click it once it's in your inventory, then throw that stone at the window. To reach the window, click on the oil drum, the cardboard box, and the tire. Before you leave, it's recommended that you pick up the banana peel. Click the window to climb up. Next, there's an area with some wooden crates. Click on the crowbar.Click on it in your inventory before clicking on the crate on the right to find the sin of the two reincarnies. Go to the right. There'll you find Sebastian, the other henchman. Click the elevator button to lure him to his death. When his back is to the screen, click on the banana peel and click on him to make him fall. This leaves Madame Reaux's room open for you. Click on it. Madame Reaux will be pacing. When she leaves the screen, click the stuffed alligator to flip its tail. She'll trip over it, falling to the floor. Click the alcohol bottle on the table to spill it. Finally, click the voodoo dolls on the fan. They will catch fire and fall on Madame Reaux, causing her to die. The game will end with Luke checking on the reincarnies you have captured. Newgrounds Medals The medals cannot all be earned in one round of gameplay since four of them are dependent on meeting certain conditions. There are two medals for completing the game. One is earned by killing all the reincarnies, the other is earned by failing to catch Amos. The mask medal also depends on whether you catch Amos or not, since you can't get Stubs bone without making Amos sin. The other dependent medals are for the locusts. One is earned by catching them all, the other is earned by catching none. The other medals are as follows: click the hiding fetus, watch Stubs drink ten times, throw the dog a stick, beat the hanging soul on the tree, and listen to the jukebox ten times. This medals aren't dependant on anything. Kongregate Medals There are only two Kongregate medals. One is given for catching all the reincarnies, the other one is given for catching all the locusts. Unlike the Newgrounds version, you can get these two medals in one round of gameplay. Category:Games